Love Makes People Daft
by Holton23S
Summary: A James/Lily fic. Close to cannon as possible. Read and Review. Or don't its whatever. Nothing to do with the story, but have you noticed how many people are paranoid on Fanfiction. You people might need to go get diagnosed. I enjoy the story and you might too.


**Yeah ok. Please review or don't I really could care less. I mean whether you flame or genuinely like the story people will probably still read my book. I would like reviews but I'm not one of the authors that blackmail their readers into reviewing. A word of warning about my story, Peter Pettigrew is going to be a main part of my story. After all he is an animagus at 15 and part of marauders. Disclaimer: I am definitely not J.K. Rowling. Saying that means I don't own any of the characters except maybe like one or two or three. Anyway not important so yeah I don't own Harry Potter, big surprise there I know. Anyway on to the book.**

- Defense against Potter A sparrow glided above the clouds enjoying the cool breeze of the Scottish Highlands. Its song was punctuated with long pauses as it flapped its wings to stay abreast. The sun was rising in the east when the sparrow finally saw a place to land. A huge castle seemed to shoot out of the ground. Its towers seemed to fight each other to see which one was the highest. It was made of gray stone and was built right beside a huge lake. On the other side of the castle a huge forest seemed to stretch all the way over the horizon. On the grounds itself a lone tree stood proudly. The sparrow floated down intending to land but was stopped when a raven flew into the tree and was promptly crushed by two branches slamming together. The sparrow wheeled away immediately finally deciding to land on a windowsill at the top of a very high tower. As soon as it realized it was safe it began to sing again. -\

Lily Evans was dreaming, she had to be. She was at home drinking a cup of Earl Gray tea. Her mother and father were in the living room talking about some little trifle. That wasn't the reason she knew though. She knew because of what, rather who, was sitting across the table from her. Sev was sitting there like nothing had ever happened between them. Snape caught her eye and smirked, he said, "You're daydreaming again aren't you Lils."

"Dont call me Lils", she snapped.

He just shook his head then got a very serious look on his face. He looked straight at Lily and said, "Lily I've always wanted to say that I l…"

Lily snapped awake soaking wet. Her best friend, Marlene Mckinnon, stood over her with an all knowing smirk on her face. Alice Fortescue her other friend was in the corner red faced from trying not to laugh. Lily had enough she snapped, "You think your so funny, hmphh well we'll see who's laughing eventually."

Marlene shook her head and walked away towards the bathroom. Right before she closed the door she looked at Alice and said, "She's going to kill us when she finds out what time it is."

Lily swung her head around to Alice, she snarled, "What time is it dear Alice."

Alice looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Uh… well you see… well uhh… 4:30."

Lily looked up so fast the room began to spin. Alice jumped out of bed and tore down the stairs. Lily grabbed her wand following just as fast. She jumped the stairs two at a time flying down the 6 flights with relative ease. She had turned down the last spiral when she saw Alice. She had stopped and was sitting down with her head cocked in the direction of the common room. Lily came to a halt and strained to listen also. After a brief pause she heard it, a soft melody was coming from the old, dusty, grand piano. It was in the corner so Lily had no idea who was playing the soul wrenching music.

James Potter woke up at precisely 4:00 every morning unless it was a weekend. He had gotten dressed quickly and quietly. Looking around the room he could discern the notable differences between each occupant. The room looked like a pig-sty over all. James walked over and grabbed his wand and the cloak before making the dangerous trek to the stairs. He made it and coming into the common room was what James looked forward to the most. It was so peaceful. No one was there so James walked over to the grand piano. It was a beautiful specimen. James marveled at the perfectly sculpted keys. James slid onto the bench and began to play. His shoulders relaxed into the music and his fingers flew across the keys. His playing was his outlet. He told no-one that he could play. James loved to fly but in fact he loved the Piano more. He was playing a piece from Mozart when he heard a sigh from the girls staircase behind him.

In a flash he was done and the cloak was over him. He watched as Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue walked out looking towards the piano. James rushed up the boys staircase before taking his cloak off and walking down the stairs again. James called across the common room, "Good morning you two."

Lily snorted. James and Lily definitely were not friends. Alice asked, "James why in the world are you up so early this morning."

James said, "To look at what our predicted NEWT scores will be, and to see the rank of the class. I can predict Gryffindor swept the top 5."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes of course you do. You and your arrogance demands it."

James frowned and shook his head before walking over to read the chart. He stopped in front of the huge message bulletin board. On top of the many sheets sat a new sheet of paper for the Gryffindor 6th years. James squinted and then let out a low whistle, "Swept the top 8 more like it. I am impressed."

Lily was shocked, her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. Somehow Pettigrew had gotten an O in Transfiguration, and she had not. James was still staring at his list of 8 O's. He had done it, really done it. He felt so happy and his parents would be so proud. Lily finally turned to James and said, "What did you do Potter, huh, sleep with the examiner, or did you cheat off of Remus's paper."

Her hair was almost on fire and her eyes were blazing with rage and anger. James was fighting his own temper, finally he whispered, "Evans, if you ever accuse me of cheating again you will be see me get angry. Maybe you don't see it but others can do better than you. I laugh, you call me arrogant and then someone beats you in something and you immediately accuse them of cheating. I am going to leave before I do something to regret."

James stalked off an air of defeat around him. Lily stared at the spot where James had just been. Alice was staring apprehensively at Lily, "Why in the world would you go off and assume things like that about people. If you do that then you are just as bad as you profess James to be."

Lily said, " Well at leasts hes probably going to stop chasing me. Thats good, right?"

Alice just shook her head. She knew James might be mad right now, but he wasn't going to give up on her like that. Alice was so disappointed in her friends blindness when it came to change. They stood there in silence until Marlene came down the stairs. She was closely followed by Dorcas Meadowes the other 6th year Gryffindor girl. Dorcas looked at the chart and said, "At least I passed. Got an O in Divination too, not so bad."

The girls all nodded. Lily checked the time, "Well girls it seems breakfast is the next course of action." Just as they were stepping through the portrait hole it opened to reveal James Potter. He stood with a slight scowl on his face. His hair was mussed by the wind as evident by the broom slung over his shoulder. Upon looking and seeing the gaggle of girls and one face in particular a cloud seemed to pass over his face. James then put on his most charming smile and said, "Well girls I would stay and let you oogle over me, but I have places to be, things to do, and pranks to plan, so if you'll excuse me."

He then sidestepped the group before trekking across the common room and up the boys stairs. Lily looked over at Alice and frowned at the triumphant smirk on her face. Lily just harumphed and walked out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast.

- James skipped breakfast and went down to the kitchens with his fellow Marauders. Their talk and jokes lasted until after lunch. They finished just in time for Defense against the Dark Arts, Sirius's favorite class. Sirius turned as they were hurrying along and said, "Hey Prongs, today is the dueling tournament. Today is your chance to beat Evans. After all the Marauders are the best."

James laughed, "Only you Padfoot think like that. Only you."

The Marauders arrived just in time Professor Aniston looked bemused used to their crazy antics. Lily's eyes were blazing as she was furious at the four boys. After all Lupin was supposed to be a prefect. When Remus sat down beside her she gripped the table to stop herself from going into a rage.

The tournament began immediately. The eight Gryffindors won everything until they were the only ones left. For 5 minutes the professor deliberated who would face who. Finally he announced,"Black and Mckinnon. Evans and Pettigrew. Lupin and Longbottom. Potter and Fortescue."

Lily breathed a sigh a relief, she was only facing Pettigrew and she hadn't been paired with Potter. -

The pairings were announced and James wandered over to Peter. He whispered, "Do me a favor Wormtail. Destroy Evans."

James shuffled off with a smirk on his face. First up was himself. The duel began. James was off. He shouted _Expelliarmus._ It wasn't what he wanted though. His dad had taught him and the others how to cast wand series. It was a series of successive spells in which the caster could move to the next spell with relative ease. The fight was over in 30 seconds. Alice was on the ground tied up and stiff as a board. James walked down from the platform nodding at the congratulations. James was so focused on Lily that he barely noticed the two minute fight in which Sirius came out the victor, or when Remus handily beat Frank. Finally the duel James wanted to watch was about to begin.

He winked at Peter as he walked up to the platform. Peter bowed too Lily before whispering, "I'm sorry." Lily was confused but continued through the motions. The professor said, "Remember Pettigrew you are a Death Eater. Lily you are well, you. 3,2…"

Peter was off sending a quick _Stupefy_ before running straight towards Lily. Lily caught on very quickly, and put up a shield charm just in time. When she looked up Peter was barreling towards her with three different jets of light coming towards her. Peter realized she was going to dive and sent an _Expelliarmus_ straight towards where she was going to be. He smirked as she dove straight into his spell. Peter then came to a halt as he caught her wand. He then turned around and flicked his wand twice. She was tied up an paralysed within seconds. The class cheered politely at Lilys mess-up and Peters excellent win. Lily stood up still in shock at her quick defeat. Alice pointed towards the four boys now standing on the platform. They were standing tall and proud shoulder to shoulder chuckling at something Peter had just said. Lily took a moment to look at them.

Sirius Black was standing straight, almost rimrod He was tall. He looked like a Greek sculpture perfectly chiseled. His sleek black hair fell to just above his shoulder. His hair perfectly outlined his stormy grey eyes. Lily supposed he was attractive, just not what she wanted. Peter Pettigrew stood beside him. He had a smile on his face that drew girls in for being genuine. His face was slightly rounded. He was short but not small. He was thin bordering on lanky. He had two dimples and eyes that were Cerulean Blue. Next to him was James Potter. Lily couldn't deny that he was attractive. The tallest of the four, his black hair always looked tousled as if he just got off a broomstick. His hazel eyes were rimmed by large glasses. He always had a smirk on his face as if he knew more than you. He was thin but his muscles were clearly defined. He excluded a calm exterior looking as if he had no care in the world. The last marauder was Remus Lupin. Only a few centimeters shorter than James he had sandy blonde hair and looked tired. He seemed to have a constant smile on his face. He was always wearing large shabby robes that almost hit his scarred muscles. He always seemed grateful and had a great sense of humor.

Lily could understand why the group seemed to be on top of the Hogwarts popularity chain. The four practically owned the girl population at Hogwarts. The four knew it too. In previous years Sirius Black and James Potter had totally abused this power. It was with a sinking feeling that she realized that not once this year had Potter asked her out, much less been caught hexing the younger years. He had changed, James Potter had changed.

** A/N: So yeah Peter is actually in this story. I would like reviews but they aren't necessary. Any criticism is welcome but please give me a reason so I can attempt to fix it. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update at least once a week.**


End file.
